New Life New Love
by Mrs.SamUley96
Summary: Bella is not who she says she is. She is general Whitlock of the Southern Wars. She meets her mate Peter McCarthy while hunting after saving her brother and escaping with him. Please review. I don't own twilight


New Love New Life

Non Conon

Peter-Bella

Romance

Rated T

Bella Pov

My Name is Bella Whitlock. I am 22 years old. I have lived in Texas my whole existence. Yeah I said existence. I have been alive since the Civil War started so I am about 50 years.

I am a vampire the war whore Maria changed me for a vampire war she's fighting. I am her first in command. I am the Goddess of War or called The General. I have a power I'm a sponge. I can take other gifted vampires powers. "Bella I need you in my tent in now." Maria said "Yes Mistress" I said I ran vampire speed over to her. "Mistress" I bowed

"General I'd like you to meet the Major." I looked up and Saw Jasper my little brother. "Bella?" "Jasper. Maria why do you have my little brother here?" I hissed. "I didn't know he was your little brother." I took Jasper's hand and we sped up to my tent. When we got there I turned around and hugged him tightly "Little Brother I missed you so much" "Big Sister I missed you too. What happened to us? I don't know what we are." He said "We are _Vampires_." I said. "Are you thirsty brother?" When I mentioned the thirst he clutched his throat. "Yeah I am." I took him to my normal hunting ground. When I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

Peter POV

My name is Peter McGraw. I am 22. I am a vampire in 200 years. I was hunting when I saw the most beautiful women in the whole wide world. My mate. I walked up to her "Hello ma'm. I'm Peter McGraw." She looked up and I saw big doe red eyes. I leaned down while she leaned up and our lips met and fireworks went off. She pulled away. "My name is Bella Whitlock" The goddess of war or the General is my mate. "Follow me Bella" "Wait my little brother is a newborn can I go get him Peter please" She said with a fearful look on her beautiful face. "Why does your face so full of fear my love?" " I was in the vampire wars and myself and my little brother ran you see he is THE Major and the war whore Maria is looking for us and I am afraid for our lives and if she gets my little brother she will get me as well so you why I'm so scared for my brother." She said "Let's go get your brother my love." We went and followed his scent and saw him waiting for Bella. now." She said He started walking over when he noticed me. He got in a crouch and had Bella behind him "who are you?" "Jazz he is my mate. Now get up." "Sorry man. My name is Jasper." he said "my name is Peter and its okay I get it you're a newborn. Now let's get you guys out of here and to my cabin. My sister is wondering where I am so let's go." I grabbed Bella's waist and started running with Jasper beside me has we were running we got to get to know each other. "Peter where are you from?" Bella asked. "I am from Texas, Dallas to be exact. I have a little sister who is a vampire parents died when I was 18. And my older brother is a vampire to he lives with his mate with me and my sister. I am 22 in human years in vampire years I am 200." I said "We are from Dallas too. Our parents killed themselves when Jasper and I went 'missing' and my older sister is a vampire to and she's with her mate and his family the Cullen's. She hated me and Jasper for some reason. I think it's because we were our parents' favorites so she hated us. I am also 22 in Human years too and in vampire I am 50 years old. So I am mated to an old man." She giggled. "Yeah I am cradle robber your 50 and I'm 200" I laughed "So Jasper tell me about yourself. Like what do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked him "Well when I was human I would ride my horse Twilight. She was a pretty little thing she was all black but with a little star on her forehead. Well besides her I liked to hear Bella sing." He said I looked at Bella and said "You can sing?" "Yeah I can sing a little." She said sheepishly " Let's hear a bit baby" I said "**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
>On a snow white Christmas Eve<br>Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
>Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline<br>It'd been a long hard year  
>She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention<br>she was going way too fast  
>Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass<br>She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
>She didn't even have time to cry<br>She was so scared  
>She threw her hands up in the air<strong>

**Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>To save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel**

**It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
>And the car came to a stop<br>She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
>And for the first time in a long time<br>She bowed her head to pray  
>She said I'm sorry for the way<br>I've been living my life  
>I know I've got to change<br>So from now on tonight**

**Jesus take the wheel  
>Take it from my hands<br>Cause I can't do this on my own  
>I'm letting go<br>So give me one more chance  
>To save me from this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel**

**Oh I'm letting go  
>So give me one more chance<br>Save me from this road I'm on  
>From this road I'm on<br>Jesus take the wheel  
>Oh take it take it from me<br>Oh**" She sang beautifully I clapped. "You sing good darlin'" I hugged her to my side because her brother is standing right beside me. "Thank you Peter. Jasper why can't you be polite like Peter?" She said to him I laughed at his face it was priceless. We have reached to cabin by then and my little sister Alice came out "Peter where have you been?"She saw Bella and Jasper standin' there. "Peter who are these people?" she asked " Alice this Bella Whitlock my mate and this is Jasper Whitlock her little brother he is only 19 years old and still a newborn." I said when my older brother Emmett and His mate/mate Angel came out. "Bella Whitlock what are you doing here? You finally escape the war whore?" I looked at him with a questionable look on my face. "Oh yeah I was with Bella in the vampire wars that's where I meet Angel. She the one to change me and Angel and you Peter. I asked her what she was going to with you. She told me to run with you, Alice and Angel." So my mate changed me. But I am 200 and she 50 years old. "Bella your only 50 right" I asked her. " Yeah I am and you're not 200 your only 40 years old. I was ten in this life the only reason they told you that you were 200 was that you could be safe. Maria knew you are my mate and told them to burn you once you woke up. I did it to protect you. Peter please believe me I tried to keep you safe."


End file.
